


Indecent Distractions

by Pleb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Choking, Classroom Sex, F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleb/pseuds/Pleb
Summary: It wasn’t that Emma didn’t try to concentrate in her English classes. She really, really tried. It’s just that, maybe she was concentrating on the wrong things.Guess who the distraction is ;)(( previously just titled distractions ))





	1. Woodland Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! Everyone is of legal consenting age !!  
> Also I don’t own the characters !! 
> 
> This is my first time writing so pls leave a comment and let me know what u think

It wasn’t that Emma didn’t try to concentrate in her English classes. She really, really tried. It’s just that, maybe she was concentrating on the wrong things. 

This was all down to a little distraction from her education that Emma really didn’t account for when she started college.  
This particular little distraction went by the name of Regina Mills - Miss Mills to her students. God help anyone who dared call her Regina. 

It was especially hard for poor Emma to concentrate due to her being sat at the desk that happened to be only a few feet away from her teachers.  
It was the only desk left when she had stumbled into class 10 minutes late to her first English lesson - needless to say Regina was less than impressed. Not exactly the first impression Emma wanted to make, even in the pathetically hungover state she was in that day. She still blames Ruby for that terrible introduction to the class. For that terrible introduction to Miss Mills. 

Although maybe it wasn’t all bad. It certainly meant that the brunette teacher remembered her name. And didn’t fail to remind the student of that every lesson when she demanded answers from the student. Yet It was always ‘Miss Swan’. Never Emma. But she didn’t mind really. Perhaps she secretly liked it. Perhaps. 

It was particularly hard to concentrate on the days her teacher wore those god damn glasses, chewing on the end of that god damn pen whilst Emma tried to write. It should be illegal to look that good whilst simply marking work.  
Emma knew the answer to the questions, she knew she could produce essays that would blow the socks off Miss Mills.  
But, regardless of that fact, it seemed that whenever the blonde put pen to paper Miss Mills would shift slightly, readjust her legs, lean slightly over her desk to reveal just a millimetre more cleavage. that was plenty enough to set Emma’s face alight and - lo and behold - ruin another set of underwear. Every god damn time. 

So today, when Regina Mills waltzed into her classroom - with another of her tortuous pencil skirts and designer shirts unbuttoned just one button too far - all whilst announcing a pop quiz, Emma was amongst the many students who sighed and grumbled amongst themselves. 

‘I don’t even know what you’re complaining about’ Ruby whispered, leaning across the gap in their desks to nudge Emma, ‘you’re her favourite anyway it’s not like she’s going to fail you.’  
Emma blushed furiously, digging her best friend in the ribs.  
‘Shut the fuck up Rubes, maybe it’s just because I actually pay attention in class instead of turning up hungover every day.’ She bit back grinning at the red head. 

‘Yeah right, pay attention to her tits!’ Ruby scoffed a little too loudly, at the absolute mortification of her blushing friend.  
‘Does there seem to be a problem ladies?’ Miss Mills demanded, stepping in front of her desk and leaning against the oak top, her skirt inching up her legs in front of a beet red Emma.  
‘Or would you care to share with the rest of the class exactly what it is that you’re talking about that is more important than what I have to say.’  
The teenagers stuttered out an apology and Regina simply glared, handing out the quizzes. The rest of the class went by in an uneventful blur for Emma as she sat and relived the painful moment for the rest of the hour. 

Between the utter embarrassment of her teacher having heard their conversation, and having the before-mentioned teacher sat merely feet away, Emma felt less than confident in her abilities to answer the essay question that Regina handed out. She handed it in at the end of the class, feeling doomed to fail, before heading home. Thank god it was a Friday and she wouldn’t have to see Miss Mills until next week... Or so she thought. 

___________= The Next Day = ___________

It was a Saturday and a warm one at that. Emma decided to go for a run and, after falling victim to extreme puppy dog eyes, her Labrador pup Henry was harnessed up and along for the ride.  
Emma knew the pup would love the run as much as she would herself. He was less than a year old, the runt of a litter that Emma pitied and ended up adopting despite her better reasoning and long college hours. She ran with him every day and loved him as though he were her baby. 

She decided to run somewhere new that day to mix things up a little bit. She ran every day and so the routes around her flat were getting boring, she needed something more challenging, something new. And so she hoisted Henry into the boot of her yellow bug and drove the short distance it was to the woods on the outskirts of town.  
The woods were nice in the spring. There was a path winding through it that led back to the car park and so Emma planned to run all through and back to her car. It was less than an hours run and she was feeling full of energy. 

She was running around 40 minutes when she saw her. She persuaded herself it wasn’t true. She was seeing things. Was she going crazy?  
But no. It was her. Regina Mills. Walking through the woods like she owned it. She always has that feeling about her. A sense of... power? Emma didn’t know, but, she did know that whenever she was around Regina she almost fed off it. It was intoxicating. 

Emma had to run past the teacher to get through the woods, she couldn’t double back now it would have been twice as far. She also couldn’t just run past and pretend she didn’t see her. She had no choice but to stop, to say hello. So she did. She was almost excited to finally spend a moment alone with the English teacher. 

‘Hey! Miss Mills!’ She exclaimed, jogging up beside her teacher and panting. Henry happily slowed alongside her, sniffing amongst the surround trees.  
‘Oh? Miss Swan.’ Regina greeted, trailing her eyes up the girls body to rest on her face. ‘You’re... sweaty.’ She deducted, smiling.  
‘Yeah, I’m err- running’ Emma explained rubbing at the back of her neck.  
Regina chuckled throatily, ‘Really dear I would have never guessed.’  
‘OH! yeah! I mean, I guess it’s obvious’ Emma laughed awkwardly tousling her blond mane. ‘What are you doing here?’ She asked, wanting to know more about her crush. The brunette told her that she walked there every weekend and, at that confession, Emma decided she had a particular interest in being more of a regular visitor to the woods. 

———————————————————

‘So um... hey, how did my quiz go?’ Emma prompted, not wanting the teacher to lose interest in the conversation and make her excuses to leave. They’d been walking and talking for a while and the end of the woods was well within reach.  
‘Surely you can’t expect me to tell you that Miss Swan, that would be extremely unprofessional.’ She teased, smirking.  
‘Although, something tells me you’re not one for following rules...’  
Emma laughed at her teacher,  
‘I’ll play by your rules Miss Mills.’ She promised, winking at the brunette in a peak of short lived confidence.

Her teacher grinned at the blondes response and relented. ‘You did well in the quiz. Although... I can’t help but think that you would have done better if you spent as much time actually doing your work as you do staring down my shirts’ she smirked throwing a wink back at the blonde. Purposefully flustering her as she attempted to stutter out an apology.

‘Shit- I’m so sorry - oh my god I didn’t think it was that obvious and I don’t mean any disrespect.. honestly your classes are my most interesting subject and I -‘  
‘Don’t worry about it’ Regina interrupted ‘if you see something you like it’s only natural to stare.’ She grinned, drawing Emma’s gaze onto the alluring scar on her top lip. ‘Do you? See something you like I mean?’  
Emma’s face turned a shade of crimson as she attempted to draft at least a half sensible response in her Mills-fuddled brain  
Regina didn’t give her a chance to answer, forging onwards in her onslaught on the poor teen.  
‘I mean i can’t pretend I haven’t thought about it myself.’ She mused. ‘You’re a very attractive young lady Emma. Especially taking into account that my husband Robin is currently working away.’ Regina pouted and crossed her arms across her front, pushing her chest against the buttons on the jumper and causing the fabric to strain an impossible amount. Emma glanced down and bit her lip, her breathing starting to come more rapidly despite her efforts to stay cool.  
‘All I’ve had to work with for the last month are my own two hands.’ Regina sighed, accompanying this information with a wiggle of her fingers that Emma found ridiculously attractive.  
The playful lilt to her voice was more evident today than it ever is in school. Clearly more in her comfort zone out of the classroom ‘Not that he’s much better when he’s actually around.’ She muttered, seemingly lost in thought.  
Emma’s jaw went slack as her cheeks turned impossible more red at her teachers voiced thoughts.  
Regina smirked and leaned against the tree at her side. ‘I’m in a bit of a predicament you see Miss Swan.’ She hummed ‘Because I’m stood less than a foot away from you at this very moment, and I know - for a fact - that if I guided your hand down the front of these jeans right this second you wouldn’t hesitate to do what my husband fails to.’

Emma blinked rapidly, wondering if this was just another of her dreams.  
‘Would you Miss Swan?’ Regina prompted, almost demandingly as she tapped a finger impatiently against her arm.  
Emma shook her head rapidly ‘No Miss Mills’ she breathed out, hoping against hope that all her wildest dreams were about to come true.  
‘No. You wouldn’t.’ Regina confirmed with an almost evil grin. She took a step towards Emma, reaching up to bunch her hair into a fist. She leaned in towards the teens ear and let her full lips graze soft skin. ‘And that’s exactly why I’m not going to let you.’ She whispered, drawing a shudder out of the blonde as she tugged gently on the yellow curls in her hand.  
Regina moved suddenly, flipping them so Emma was pushed against the rough bark of the tree. She pressed herself against her student and loosened the grip in her hair just enough to slide her hand down the girls flushed cheeks to circle her neck. ‘So-‘ she breathed into the younger woman’s ear, ‘Here’s what you’re going to do, Miss Swan. You’re going to go home tonight and you’re going to touch yourself. And when you come - which you’re lucky I’m letting you do at all - you’re going to be thinking of me. Not for the first time I’m sure.’ She added, pressing firmly at the girls neck. The nails of her other hand pushed up the young woman’s t-shirt tracing patterns on her stomach, leaving pink trails in their wake. ‘Is that clear Miss Swan?’  
Emma nods rapidly ‘Yeah - yes Miss Mills’ she gasps, feeling the heat in her lower stomach pooling lower at the older woman’s touch.  
‘Good.’ The teacher smirks, pushing the girl roughly away from her and turning on her heel. ‘See you Monday Miss Swan.’ She calls over her shoulder as she walks away, putting more sway into her stop than strictly necessary as Emma’s gaze follows her out of the woods.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus chapter to take a quick look at both women’s evenings after their encounter that day.

—————— Reginas Night——————

Regina smirked to herself, recalling the last hour she had spent with the blonde. She was confident Emma wouldn’t tell a soul of their woodland encounter, she was clearly far too enamoured with the English teacher.  
She was also fairly certain the blonde would carry out her orders without hesitation. Her submissive streak flaring at the mere sight of Regina. The teacher was painfully aware of the fact and it pleased her to no end. 

It wasn’t the first time a student had been blatantly checking her out in class but, it was the first time Regina had been tempted to take up the offer that the girl portrayed so obviously. It was offered in the hungry emerald eyes that followed her around the classroom. And in the angular jaw that set in a firm line whenever Regina looked across her desk and caught the younger woman’s eye. When their eyes locked it was like something Regina had never experienced before, green and brown mingling like a sunlit forest.

Without fail she lost her breath. And Emma always seemed to stop breathing for a moment too, her face flushing in a delicious way that awoke something within the brunette, something carnal. 

That’s why Regina said the things she did to her student when she jogged up to her earlier that day.  
And that’s why, later that night, with the hot water of her shower beating down upon her shoulders, thoughts of the blonde - dirty, terrible thoughts - wandered back into the teachers mind, whilst her own exploring hand wandered beneath short brown curls.  
The girls name was on her lips before her shower was done. And the girls face in her mind as she drifted to sleep alone once again that night. 

—————- Emma’s Night ———————

In the short time it took Emma to reach her car and drive home, her thighs were embarrassingly slick with want for the woman who had teased her so mercilessly.  
The blonde took barely a minute between pulling into her driveway and rushing upstairs to plunge her own hand down the front of her jogging bottoms. Furiously carrying out the command of the older woman, with her mind replaying the scene that took place earlier that day.

Jesus Christ it would be hard to look her teacher in the eye on Monday after the thoughts that rampaged her mind that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos I’m glad you’re all enjoying, I’ll likely keep updating when inspiration hits.


	3. Without Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma might be struggling to concentrate in class after her weekend encounter with the teacher.  
> Said teacher might be enjoying that fact a little TOO much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i just wrote this in like half an hour but idk I like it so pls enjoy! Once again leave criticism pls. 
> 
> Also let me know where u want this story to go?

—————- Monday Morning—————

Emma slung her bag on the floor and slid into her desk, her eyes not once leaving the contours of the woman standing at the front of the room with her back to the rest of the class. 

With Miss Mills tasked with writing the date in the left hand corner of the board, Emma had the perfect opportunity for her eyes to journey up the teachers perfect figure.  
From the ridiculously hot fuck-me stilettos, travelling all the way up perfectly curved legs to a skirt that hugged the woman’s ass in all the right ways. 

The teacher finally turned to survey the sea of faces looking back at her, tracing  
over the crowd before settling sharp eyes on the blonde student sprawled across the desk directly in front of her own.  
Emma felt her mouth run dry as the woman’s gaze hardened into an almost cruel smirk before strutting behind her desk to begin the lecture. 

As the lesson stretched out Emma couldn’t help but to let her mind wander to what happened at the weekend. To the dreams that had been heckling her ever since.  
She rested her chin in her hand and balanced her elbow on her table, taking a moment to goggle at the woman at the front of the room.  
She was twirling a pen between her fingers and God, Emma wondered what else those fingers could do. Specifically what they could do to her. 

Damn it It was impossible to concentrate with the main counterpart to the majority of her fantasies - hell, all of her fantasies - for the past year was leaning on her hip against a desk less than an arms distance away. Emma wished she could lean her further back against the desk. Take her right over the surface of it and make her pant her name until she blacked out. 

‘Miss Swan?’  
Emma was jolted out of her daydream by the probing voice of her teacher.  
‘Er yeah? - sorry what did you say?’ She stumbled over her words feeling her face flushing in response to the woman’s dark gaze.

‘I asked what your interpretation is of ‘La Belle Dame Sans Merci’ Miss Swan.’ Regina quipped, enunciating the name of the poem in a far too sultry french accent, distracting the poor blonde all the more. 

‘I’m sure you would have an idea if you were paying attention to what I’ve been saying for the past half an hour.’ She prompted, quirking an eyebrow.  
Emma directed her attention to the poem strewed across her desk, stuttering out a reply,  
‘Well umm- The title of the poem is taken from a medieval French romance by Alain Chartier-‘ 

‘Yes, well, we know that Miss Swan. Dig deeper. I asked for your interpretation not the Wikipedia page.’  
A few snickers erupted around the classroom and Emma clenched her fists in embarrassment. She skimmed the poem one last time before flicking her eyes up to challenge her teachers gaze. 

‘I think the poem is about sex.’ Emma stated, drawing another quirk of an eyebrow from the teacher and a muffled laugh from ruby and a few other students.  
‘Please do elaborate dear.’ Regina drawls, her smirk widening into a feline grin.  
Emma takes a deep breath and commits to her answer. 

‘Keats is known for Idolising women and their bodies.’ She begins, green orbs meeting brown.  
‘He uses sensual, erotic imagery. The entire undertone of the poem is just that. He does it with the metaphoric element of good and bad. The use of portraying the woman as a "faery's child" is illustrative of Eve. She causes the knight to stray from his pure, chivalric code of duty... she takes him away from his path by means of an erotic, and an almost otherworldly feminine allure.’ The blonde explains. 

‘I mean the poem literally says that the woman made ‘sweet moan.’ Emma smirks back, her eyes not once wavering from dark orbs. The teachers scrutiny of the blonde seemed to have darkened at her explanation of the answer and Emma could swear there was even a light blush tinting usually stoic features. 

‘Well, I’m sure Freud would have a field day at your interpretation of the poem Miss Swan.’ Regina recovers, clearing her throat and returning to the lecture. 

‘Psst’ Ruby hisses, nudging the blonde and throwing a crumpled piece of paper onto her desk.  
Emma unfolds the note and glances down before stuffing it in her pocket. 

[Nice one u giant homo she loved ! it U R deffo getting some 2nite ;) - R] 

Emma glared jokingly across at her friend and flipped her off under the desk before returning to taking notes. It wasn’t long until the shrill ring of the bell startled both teacher and students out of their lesson.

‘Well, it seems as though we lost track of time.’ Miss Mills sighs, setting down her booklet and dismissing the class. ‘Finish reading through this poem and do please take notes. I’ll see you all tomorrow.’

Emma scrambles to gather her things and makes a run for the door until an all too familiar husky voice rings out across the classroom.

‘Oh- and Miss Swan. Stay behind please I want a word.’


	4. On The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina keeps Emma behind after class.
> 
> It’s not inappropriate if they don’t actually touch right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO this is a lot of smut oops. 
> 
> ALSO,,, there’s another fic that has a scene similar to this and its kind of where I got my inspiration from so If you’re the writer of it, or just know what fic it is pls comment so I can give credit. 
> 
> Enjoy ya dirty animalz

Regina smirked as the obviously nervous teen sat fidgeting in her desk whilst the rest of the class filed out of the room. 

She watched as the girls red-headed friend muttered something in Emma’s ear throwing her a thumbs up. Whatever the fiery haired girl had whispered caused the blonde to scowl in response, turning a lovely shade of red. 

‘See Ya Mills!’ Ruby yelled, barrelling out of the classroom like a hurricane. Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname and dismissed the girl with a formal goodbye, not once pulling her heated gaze away from her prey.   
Once the last student drifted from the room, leaving her and Emma alone, Regina stalked across the classroom and pulled the door to a close. Emma heard a distinct click resound around the room as the lock turned in the panelled door. She was trapped alone in a room with this absolute seductress of a teacher. God she was doomed.

The English teacher addressed her in a cool almost steely tone, ‘Miss Swan, please do come to the front of the classroom.’ She ordered, propping herself once again on the dark oak desk. Emma shuffled towards the desk, ruffling her blonde curls as she gulped in apprehension. 

‘I enjoyed your response to my question earlier.’ Regina disclosed, revelling in the way the girls face flushed at the slightest praise from her crush.   
‘In fact,’ she elaborated, ‘I thoroughly enjoyed it.’ This information was accompanied with another of her infamous smirks and the quirk of a perfectly manicured eyebrow.   
‘If you participated this much in every lesson instead of choosing to spend the hour staring at my ass then I’m sure you’d be one of my top students.’ Regina teased, loving the way she could make Emma squirm in embarrassment with simply a few carefully chosen words.   
But, to her absolute surprise and delight the girl quipped right back,   
‘Oh? I would’ve guessed I was already your top student.’ Emma grinned, ‘If your performance in the woods was anything to go by...’ 

Regina smiled gleefully at this new dimension to the little game they were playing. Maybe the little lamb was more wolf than she let on. She hoped so. It was always more fun that way.   
She slid gracefully off of her perch and took a step closer to Emma.   
‘Oh trust me dear,’ she chuckled, ‘You’re by far my number one. My little teachers pet.’   
This use of the pet name threw Emma off her game and the girl choked on air, her face alight with the teachers confession. 

‘Now, what am I going to do with you Miss Swan?’ Regina questioned, circling the young woman and flitting her hand across a toned abdomen before stepping away to settle atop her throne upon her desk.   
‘I’m not quite sure Miss Mills.’ Emma croaked, ‘Although, whatever it is I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.’ She said with a lopsided grin.

Regina let out a throaty chuckle at the girls response.   
‘Kneel down.’ She ordered simply, slowly crossing one smooth leg across the other. Emma’s heated gaze followed the action with intent.   
‘I - what?’ Emma asked, puzzled.  
‘Do as I say Miss Swan.’   
The blonde flinched at the teachers sharp tone and sunk without hesitation to her knees. Regina rewarded her with a lazy grin as she beckoned the teen forward. 

Emma shuffled forward only to be stopped by the sharp heel of a stiletto against her chest.   
‘Did you do as I asked?’ Regina prompted, keeping her heel firmly pressed against the blonde.   
‘What? -What do you mean?’   
‘At the weekend, Emma. What do you think I mean?’ Regina snapped, impatient at the girls lack of understanding.   
Emma swallowed the lump in her throat at the woman’s harsh tone and nodded furiously, ‘Yes Miss Mills’ she confirmed, struggling to direct her gaze away from the apex of thighs that sprawled level with her flushed face. 

‘Good girl.’   
Regina lifted a hand and adjusted the front of her shirt, exposing more olive toned skin to the eager eyes upon her.   
‘I did the same.’ She murmured, watching the way her admission affected the short breaths of the girl knelt before her. 

The sight sent pools of desire between the woman’s thighs and she felt the fabric of her panties becoming damp at the sight of the blondes hungry gaze upon them.   
‘What- um- what do you mean Miss?’ The blonde questioned. Understanding, yet wanting to hear the brunette voice the image that was searing into her brain. 

‘I mean, Miss Swan, that I too, touched myself.’ She sighed, gently lifting the students gaze onto her face. The toe of her shoe firmly nudging Emma’s chin. ‘Thinking of you.’   
The kneeling girl felt dizzy at the woman’s deep, rich voice. Her tongue flicked out to moisten pale lips as her mouth ran dry. 

Emma’s emerald gaze didn’t once waver from the brunette as her hands began to wander over her own curves.  
‘First,’ she whispered, running her fingers over her exposed thighs,   
‘I ran my hands over my body. Pretending they were yours, Miss Swan. Wishing they were yours.’ Her hands continued their journey up her body, cupping her own chest and running thumbs over her protruding nipples. They were poking harshly through her black lace bra to press against the thin fabric of her shirt. 

‘Then, My Dear, I pushed my hand down the front of my panties. And I felt oh-‘   
The teacher gasped, slipping a hand down the front of her skirt and beneath satin underwear. ‘I felt how wet I was, Miss Swan. How wet I was because of you.’ She gasped, rubbing circles around her clit all whilst looking down at the gaping blonde. 

Emma tried to shuffled forwards again, wanting to help Regina, wanting to touch her. To taste her. But she was once again forced to a halt by that cruel, sharp heel pressing into the front of her collar bone. 

The shoe stayed where it was, giving the blonde the perfect view of the teachers fingers exploring underneath soaked panties.  
Emma could barely breath as she saw glistening curls stray from beneath the red garments, she could smell Regina. The deep musk, yet almost sweet arousal in the air made Emma squeeze her thighs together to stop the moisture from soaking through her jeans. 

It was all over far too soon for Emma. Regina whimpered as she got closer and closer to her climax, all the while, gazing at Emma with hooded eyes.   
The blonde was unable to do anything but pant beneath the teachers heel, her eyes rapidly flitting between Reginas flushed face and the rapid movement of her fingers beneath her skirt. Emma clenched her jaw at the sound. Regina Mills just fucking whimpered.   
And she, Emma Swan was partly responsible. That fact alone was enough to nearly make Emma reach her own climax, despite the only touch upon her being the sharp dig of a heel. 

It didn’t take long for the brunette to reach her orgasm, with a stilted sigh of ‘Em-ma’ and a muffled moan that near enough made Emma cry with arousal. 

Once the teacher had finished, she drew her hand out of her skirt and lifted two wet digits to her mouth.   
Regina gave the blonde a searing look, running a pink tongue across long, damp fingers and letting out a quiet hum.   
‘Aww poor baby.’ She teased, closing her mouth around the tips. ‘Sorry you can’t have a taste.’ She smirked, pushing the blonde back gently with her heel and shifting on the desk to readjust her skirt. 

‘You may leave now Miss Swan.’ 

Emma looked at her in disbelief. Arousal coursing through her heavier than ever before and her jeans soaked through at the crotch.   
‘But I-‘   
‘I said, you may leave Miss Swan.’ The woman commanded. She slithered off the table and, swaying her hips as she sauntered back behind the desk she’d just fucked herself on, she lowered herself into her chair and returned to marking. 

Emma scrambled unsteadily to her feet and walked slowly over to the door, looking uncertainly back at her teacher. 

‘Goodbye Miss Swan.’   
Regina smirked. Dismissing the girl with a lazy wave before picking up a pen and leaning over another essay.


	5. Deliciously inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update. 
> 
> A text conversation between the 2 which leads Emma wanting. What else is new ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short one guys...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the hits it means a lot ! Remember to leave a comment about your opinion and where you want me to take this story !! Enjoy !

When Emma got home that evening she raided her fridge for leftover pizza and threw herself down on the sofa, tossing the odd pizza crust to Henry, who was curled into her side.   
She turned on the TV, picking up her phone absentmindedly when she saw a notification flash on her screen. 

What she saw on the phone when she picked it up almost made her choke on the leftovers and she had to look twice to ensure she wasn’t imagining things.   
She blinked rapidly before staring at the notification again. Confirming that her imagination wasn’t playing tricks on her and Regina Mills had, in fact, sent her a friend request on Facebook. 

Emma wondered what she should do as she stared at the pop up on her phone for an obscene amount of time. Oh to hell with it, it’s not like things could get any more inappropriate, she shrugged, sliding across on the notification and clicking ‘accept.’ 

Emma tossed the device across the sofa and finished devouring the rest of her dinner, feeding the scraps left of the pizza to the eager pup at her side.   
In the time it took her to take the empty pizza box out to the recycling and walk Henry around the garden, Emma returned to yet another notification. This time a message off of the brunette teacher. 

[Regina:] Hello Emma, thank you for accepting my request 

Emma looked down at the message, puzzled. What was it that Regina wanted? Surely the aloft teacher wasn’t looking for idle small talk. That wasn’t her game and the both of them knew it.   
Emma furrowed her brow as she tapped out a reply. 

[Emma:] No probs Mills. Y did u want to talk? 

Emma grinned at the use of her best friends nickname for the icy brunette. She knew that would rile the woman up, yet she felt safer in the confines of her own house.   
The messages on the screen seeming less real than the deep husky voice of Regina In her ear. It was easier to think straight without Reginas deep chocolate eyes staring at her, darkening at every passing second.

Another message flashed on her screen and Emma glanced down, blushing as she read the text. 

[Regina:] I think you will find that it is Miss Mills to you my pet. Don’t think I cannot punish your insolence just because I am not there with you presently. 

Emma gulped, pressing her thighs together as her forgotten arousal from earlier that day rushed back, making itself painfully obvious once again. Even the proper English and formal tone of the text was so... so Regina that the blonde found it ridiculously attractive. 

[Emma:] Sorry Miss Mills. It won’t happen again I promise! :) 

Emma added the smiley emoticon as a last precaution. A desperate attempt to soften Regina a little to her fumbling attempts at flirting. 

—————— Reginas House ——————

Regina glanced down at the girls response, snorting at the emoticon. Of course Emma was the type of person to use those daft little things. Well, two could play at that game.

[Regina:] I’m sure it won’t Miss Swan ;)

The teacher smirked, proud of herself for the addition of the little wink face. She had no doubt that even something as vague as the message she just sent would cause the student to blush the lovely shade of crimson that she seemed to reserve just for Regina. 

She tapped fingers against keyboard once again. Not giving the blonde chance to respond before shooting off another message. 

—————— Emma’s house —————

[Regina:] I added you to tell you one thing. 

[Regina:] Don’t you dare touch yourself   
tonight.

[Regina:] I want you hot and needy tomorrow. 

[Regina:] And if you decide to disobey my rules tonight Miss Swan, Trust me, I’ll know. 

[Regina:] So be a good girl. 

Emma’s eyes widened as she looked down at the stream of messages that Invaded her phone. Each new text sent a wave of heat throughout her body that settled in her lower belly.   
A heat that she could do nothing about. At least not tonight.   
There was no way in hell was she disobeying Reginas demands. The woman was insanely intimidating. Almost intimidating as she was hot. Even over messages. 

Her phone flashed for the final time that night and Emma looked down at the text, her face flushing a deep Scarlett at the latest command of her teacher. 

[Regina:] Oh. Also one more, small detail.   
I’ll see you in my class tomorrow Miss Swan. Without a bra. Goodnight my Dear. :) 

Emma shook her head in disbelief at this new demand. Regina had to be kidding, Jesus Christ this was straight out of fifty shades or something. Emma sighed rolling her eyes and flopping off the sofa to make her way to bed.   
Emma sighed in frustration. Simply walking upstairs created a friction between her legs that added heat to the already blazing fire inside of her. 

Gods it was going to be a long night.


	6. A Cold Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma does as Regina asked much to the teachers delight... maybe class will be more interesting than just literature

It was just Emma luck. She had woken up the next morning only to discover the rapid decline in temperature that had taken place overnight.  
Regina had to have known. She was totally the type of woman to check the weather, Emma decided, huffing and burying her face back under the covers. 

‘Jesus Christ Emma!’ the exclamation caused Emma to scowl before she even had a chance to get in the sleek red car outside her house.  
‘Did you drop two grapes down the front of your shirt or are you just happy to see me?!’ Ruby snorted, not even attempting to conceal her blatant stare at Emma’s chest.  
‘Oh shut the fuck up Rubes.’ Emma growled, pulling a jumper over her head before falling into the seat beside her.  
It was Ruby’s turn to chauffeur them to school that day. 

Emma was running late as always, barely having time to grab a jumper as she fled out the door.  
She had stumbled out of her apartment with a slice of buttered toast between her teeth and her bag of work slung haphazardly over her arm.  
‘I didn’t do my washing for this week.’ She sighed, hoping her nose friend wouldn’t read more into the situation. 

‘Whatever Blondey.’ Ruby grinned, side-eying the passenger seat.  
‘All I know is Milf Mills is gonna love you today.’  
‘Ruby.’ Emma warned, wolfing down the remains of her toast and wiping away the crumbs scattered around her mouth. The threat only earned another giggle from the driver as the two made the rest of the journey to school. 

Regina was stood at the door when the two girls arrived. Her eyebrows arched as she glanced at the clock.  
‘Cutting it close today girls.’  
‘Yeah sorry about that Mills.’ Ruby grinned toothily. ‘It’s all Emma’s fault. She must’ve been umm- preoccupied with something this morning.’  
Emma quickly thumped Ruby with her first at this comment, refusing to meet the quizzical expression on their teachers face as she dragged Ruby into the nearly filled classroom.  
‘What the fuck?’ Emma hissed.  
‘Well it’s clearly obvious something’s going on between the two of you.’ Ruby whispered back, eyes darting between the pair.  
‘I’m not going to tell anyone Ems.’ She assured, ruefully rubbing the tender spot on her arm that Emma had thumped. ‘I just wanna know all the juicy details.’ The teen grinned wolfishly, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde. 

Emma coloured and rolled her eyes, glaring at Ruby.  
‘Just shut up about it.’ She growled, glancing anxiously at the teacher still perched against the doorway.  
‘I’ll talk to you about it later.’ She promised, leaving her best friends side to once again settle into her desk across from Reginas. 

Emma thought the rest of the class would pass by uneventfully. That was until the teacher waltzed from the front of the room, only to perch herself right atop of Emma’s desk. She continued to explain the students task for the lesson from her new seat, not once even glancing in Emma’s direction. 

Emma felt her mouth run dry for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week. More of her teachers skin became visible - merely inches away from Emma’s face - as her fitted skirt shifted slightly up toned thighs.  
None of the other students, other than ruby, battered an eyelid at the teachers movement. Clearly assuming the woman had a better view of the class from her new roost. Ruby on the other hand was sat eyeing the two of them with a knowing smirk, winking at Emma whenever the girl made the mistake of glancing over at her desk. 

Although Emma had to admit the last place she thought of looking was at Ruby’s desk. Not with Regina sat so close. 

She could swear she felt the heat from the woman’s skin radiating from the curves in front of her.  
Although it was just as likely that the heat was emitted from her own burning face as she struggled to maintain composure in front of her classmates. 

This lasted less than 10 minutes in reality, although it felt like a lifetime to the blonde. Regina set the students about a writing task of a short essay before sliding gracefully off of Emma’s desk.  
The teacher then leant further over the girl table, spilling more smooth skin into the girls line of vision. At this point the older woman’s generous chest was barely concealed from the blonde, wisps of lace poking from the front of her shirt.  
Regina had placed herself strategically with her back to the rest of the class. To any other students looking over it simply seemed as though she was helping Emma with her work. Although both women had anything but English on their minds. 

‘You followed my instructions,’ Regina breathed close to the girls ear, her tongue darting out to smooth over her own pursed lips.  
‘Clearly.’ She smirked, her gaze lingering pointedly on the girls chest.  
Emma glanced down feeling her face flame all the more as realisation dawned on her. Reginas little teasing game had evidently gotten more of an obvious response out of her than she realised. Her nipples were protruded proudly from her chest, pushing against even the thicker material of her jumper. 

Before she even had a chance to bite back with a witty remark, Regina was gone again. Sauntering away to another students desk to give them pointers on their writing.  
Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She skimmed the classroom again with the intent of eying up the attractive brunette until her eyes accidentally locked on Ruby’s own wide eyed stare.  
The red head tore a piece of paper from her notebook, scribbling a quick message before throwing the scrap onto Emma’s desk. 

[ WTF that was HAWT Swan. U Better tell me EVERYthing ] 

Emma grinned at the girls scribbled message, nodding quickly in her direction before crumpling the paper into her pocket. 

Emma finished the task well before the rest of her class and stood to hand the sheet to her teacher before settling back behind her desk.  
Regina skimmed through the blondes answer, giving a mark on the top left and scribbling notes of improvement before sliding the sheet back across the desk to the student. 

Emma grinned happily at her mark. A giant ‘A’ circled at the top. As she flicked through the rest of the teachers notes a smaller sheet of paper paper-clipped to her essay caught her attention.  
She pulled the scrap of paper from behind her work and looked at the message that had clearly been left for her.

[ You and Miss Lucas aren’t the only ones who can pass notes Miss Swan. You know the drill. See me after class. ] 

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat before glancing up at the writer of the note, another of her evil smirks evident upon her face.  
All of a sudden the school bell sounded throughout the classroom. The screech of chairs and shuffling of bags being stuffed with work startled Emma out of her daydream and the girl remained in her chair. She silently instructed her best friend to leave her before beginning to pack her things slowly into her backpack.

She looked up and caught the glint of something in Reginas eyes as the teacher regarded her with a cool state. The glimmer of something that simultaneously excited and terrified Emma half to death as the rest of the students clustered out of the door. 

They were alone once again.


	7. You have 15 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they don’t lock the door to the classroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while guys hopefully I update more now !

Once the last student had filed out of the classroom, Emma took it in her initiative to approach Regina.   
To her surprise, Regina remained in her seat and seemed intent to simply observe her actions. She just sat, waiting to see the students reaction to her new found liberty.   
Emma took advantage of this new turn of events by slithering around to Reginas side of the desk and perching herself on the tabletop. She swung her legs and looked quizzically at the teacher. In turn, Regina quirked her eyebrow and drew her gaze over the blondes newly exposed skin, causing Emma to blush. Yet still the girl boldly continued her endeavour.  
Emma glanced over at the door that had swung to a close and decided to take a risk. She mimicked her teachers actions of the day before and began tracing her hands over her own body, her eyes not once leaving the brunettes searing gaze. 

Emma ran her hands under the thin material of her shirt and pinched her nipples gently between her own fingers, gasping as her teachers gaze settled on her chest.  
The blonde then let her hands wander further down her body and trace over her clothed sex. Reginas eyes darted between Emma’s green orbs and the hand wandering between her own thighs. 

Emma’s bold movements were finally rewarded by the scoot of Regina rolling forward slightly in her chair. 

The teacher reached towards Emma and the girl whimpered in response, thinking she would finally feel the touch of the older woman. But Regina simply placed her hands on Emma’s thighs, dragging her nails over her skin, leaving red trails. 

Emma tried - partially successfully - to hold back a moan and simply squeaked in response. The heat between her legs reaching new levels of intensity as Regina stood suddenly, nestled between her thighs merely inches away from where she needed her the most. Regina leaned impossibly closer and breathed in Emma’s ear.   
‘I want you to fuck yourself’   
Emma flushed at the teachers unusual use of dirty language and glanced worriedly at the door. Regina smirked.   
‘You have less than 15 minutes until my next class start coming through that very door.’ She grinned, challenging the girl. 

Emma scowled at the teachers apparent mirth at the situation, yet her annoyance was quickly forgotten as the teachers hands wandered further up her thighs once more, causing a rush of arousal to pool in her pants.   
Emma panted and fumbled with her waistband, thrusting a shaking hand beneath her underwear. She was rewarded by Regina letting out something close to a purr, continuing to tracing circles on her upper thighs, far too far away from where Emma truly wanted the woman’s hands. 

‘Good girl.’ Regina grinned and Emma’s administrations got faster underneath her skirt.   
‘I do want you Emma.’ The teacher admitted, reaching up to bunch the girls curls in her first once again, her mouth mere centimetres away from her flushed ear.   
‘I want you so bad that it hurts’ she growled, tugging slightly on her first of hair, drawing a gasp from the blonde.   
‘But I must admit, seeing you this needy for me makes me not want to take you.’ 

Emma groaned in frustration at the teachers sultry voice and bucked her hips against her own hand, almost grazing the woman’s own waist.  
‘Are you close already Emma?’ The teacher probed, smirking at her eagerness. Reginas hands wander back down the the girls shaking thighs and roughly grabbed handfuls of flesh. Emma shuddered at the woman’s harsh touch and stuttered out a confirmation.   
‘Yeah- yeah Miss Mills.’ She sighed, biting her lip and gazing up at the teacher.

Regina continued her abuse of the girls thighs a moment longer before stopping completely and Emma looked up, desperation clear in her eyes. 

‘Stop’ Regina ordered, a cruel grin settling upon her perfect features.   
Emma’s eyes shot to hers, clearly bewildered at the woman’s command. At the girls hesitation, Regina reached forward to grab her wrist, halting the tight circles she was continuing to trace against herself.   
‘I said stop Miss Swan.’ She growled, drawing the girls hand out from beneath her waistband and smirking at what she found.  
‘My, my, Darling’ she chuckled, ‘is all that for me?’ Emma blushed a bright crimson and nodded in shame, her hand soaked with her arousal.   
Regina rewarded the admittance with a unexpected flicker of her tongue, tentatively sneaking out to lap at Emma’s fingers, circling one and drawing it between her plump lips to suckle on the moisture. Emma’s breath became even more laboured as the image of Regina Mills sucking on her fingers was permanently seared into her brain. 

The teacher moaned and drew the blondes fingers from between her lips.   
‘Emma, my dear you taste divine’ she praised, her eyelids heavy with desire. Emma flushed once more at the teachers gravelly voice and huffed in frustration. The need between her thighs throbbed more intensely than ever. 

Before Emma had a chance to reply, the school bell sounded throughout the classroom. Both women were startled out of the moment as they leapt away from each other mere moments before students began to file into the classroom though the door.


	8. Delectable Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets frustrated, Regina isn’t impressed

Emma stumbled out of the classroom, the heat between her legs serving as a reminder of the sultry teacher she was leaving behind.  
She had Miss Mills once again as her last class of the day and she could barely wait to feast her eyes upon the delicious pencil skirt and shirt with slightly too low of a neckline.  
The last hour had been a glorious torture and the two’s extra curricular activities after class had done anything but satiate the desire pulling at Emma’s stomach. She had to touch herself before last lesson or she’d go insane. 

Just as the girl was rounding the corner to the toilets in effort to relieve herself, Ruby came barrelling into her, insisting the blonde accompany her to granny’s for dinner. Emma glanced wistfully at the toilet door before turning reluctantly after the redhead and following her out of the school. 

~ last lesson ~

Emma slumped down into her seat for the second time that day, arousal already thrumming through her veins and swirling between her legs. Regina was beginning her lecture already, seemingly ignoring the attention of the blonde in the front row, unabashedly gawking at her teacher. 

Emma was usually an obedient girl and a model student - generally a pleasure to teach. But something within her snapped that lesson. The constant teasing, the building frustration at every interaction with Regina.  
Emma Swan, for the first time in her life, acted in rebellion. She spent the majority of the lecture chatting leisurely with Ruby, blanking Miss Mills, and refusing to participate in any class discussion.  
Regina was fuming.  
She picked upon Emma for a question and received only a shrug of shoulders. Regina prompted and pressured Emma but to no avail. The rest of the class held their breaths in anticipation. Nobody messed with Regina Mills.  
‘Miss Swan. See me after class.’  
Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged again, slouching back in her chair and running her eyes languidly over the woman’s figure. 

~ after class ~

The last of the students filed out leaving a terrified - yet still ridiculously turned on - Emma, and a rage filled teacher. 

‘Miss Swan, I will not accept this behaviour in my classroom. It’s simply unacceptable.’ Regina seethed, stalking across the classroom to lean above Emma. Seemingly secreting dominance. 

‘Oh so now you’re a teacher.’ Emma scoffed, ‘You didn’t seem very teacher-like when you had me fuck myself on your desk.’ 

Brown and green orbs clashed, the colours challenging and intermingling like shadow cast foliage. 

Emma’s eyes flashed with uncertainty. The older woman looked ready to kill. 

The teacher leaned across the blondes desk and looked down at the student, her eyes steely and hard.  
‘Don’t you dare question my authority again.’ Regina growled, her voice dangerous and low.  
Emma flushed at the raw threat and felt the words pool hotly in her core.  
‘Regina - I’m sorry I-‘ she was cut off.  
A flash behind the teachers dark orbs.  
A warning not to say another word. 

‘Miss Swan you are to accompany me at my house later tonight.’  
The teacher orders, stepping away from the students desk and returning to her own to collect her things.  
Emma stutters, puzzled.  
‘But I -ugh-‘  
‘Enough.’ Regina interrupts once more. The instruction only serving to remind Emma of her inferiority.  
‘You are to arrive at 5, on the dot. My husband is still working away so he won’t be there to.. interrupt us.’ The teachers eyes flash with an evil glint and Emma feels her throat tighten in a confusing combination of fear and arousal. 

‘Oh and- Miss Swan. Don’t think your disobedience has been forgotten.’ Regina called behind her before sashaying out of the classroom with an unnecessary sway of her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update guys, 
> 
> What we thinking of Dom Regina?  
> What’s in store for Emma now she’s misbehaved hmm?


End file.
